


Creativity is an Endurance Sport

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, Kurt is a design student forever fucking fight me, M/M, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt has run out of projects





	Creativity is an Endurance Sport

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 13 - Momentum/Ornament

“BLAINE!”

“What?!”

Kurt ran both hands down his face, seated at his special drafting table that he never actually used.

“I’m out of projects.”

Blaine paused, searching for a clue if this was a good or bad thing.

“Yay?” he guessed.

“No! Not yay!” Kurt turned, eyes frantic. “I was on a fucking roll. If I don’t design something now, I will lose momentum. And an object at rest stays at rest. I need to stay in fucking motion!”

Blaine considered 10am on a Saturday to be far too early to talk physics but there was nothing to be done about that.

“Can’t you design something for fun?”

Kurt mussed his own hair which was what told Blaine things were  _ really _ bad. “But  _ whaaaat?!” _

Blaine looked around the apartment, searching for inspiration.

He couldn’t suggest any clothes, knowing Kurt had done thousands of clothing designs so that wouldn’t be the kind of challenge he craved. Anything too big or awkward they would still have to house in some way or else pass it off to someone else as a gift.

So something small.

His eyes landed on their tasteful but mostly bland Christmas tree.

“Our tree looks pretty boring…”

Kurt looked at it, dismissvely. “It’s classic, Blaine.”

“But where’s the personality?” Blaine pushed, turning Kurt so Kurt would look at it. “It’s beautiful, yes, but this could be a tree in a catalog.”

Kurt looked at him like he was stupid.”Yes. Exactly.”

“But Kuuuurt,” Blaine whined. “Don’t you want to have a personalized tree? One that’s ours and ours alone?”

Kurt sighed, leaning his head against Blaine’s and eyeing the tree critically. “So what are you saying?”

“Design our tree!” Blaine said, gesturing to it without moving his head from Kurt’s. “Ornaments, garland placement, angel or star or whatever on top. Your challenge is to make a tree that’s still classic and tasteful but also just  _ screams _ Klaine.”

“I hate that name,” Kurt, mumbled, but that same manic design energy had taken over his face. He was taking this challenge.

Blaine kissed his temple. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Kurt nodded absently, turning back to his drafting table.

Blaine smiled to himself, settling down to play a couple hours of Marvel’s Spider-Man for ps4. His job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181154134875/creativity-is-an-endurance-sport)


End file.
